<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mini Harry Potter fics by ArsenicSpicedTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681905">Mini Harry Potter fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicSpicedTea/pseuds/ArsenicSpicedTea'>ArsenicSpicedTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Remus Lupin, Draco/Harry - Freeform, Drarry, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Meeting the Parents, Multi, Pansmione - Freeform, Protective Remus Lupin, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, pansy/hermione - Freeform, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicSpicedTea/pseuds/ArsenicSpicedTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini works that I have done (will keep adding more) haha</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece started as a train of thought and became wolfstar because that just how my mind works apparently haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oops<br/>
------------------</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean it’s gone?!” Remus whisper shouted across the dorm room. “How the absolute hell do you lose a baby dragon?!”.</p><p>“Apparently very easily” Sirius replied gaining a glare. </p><p>“I left you up here for what fifteen minutes AT MOST to go to the library and back. You didn’t even leave the room! This is a new kind of messed up even for you!”. It was easy to tell Remus was trying very very hard to stay calm and he spoke slow and forced, never raising his voice for more than a second. </p><p>“To be fair I did say I probably shouldn’t be left alone with that kind of responsibility”. That gained him another glare. </p><p>“You know what this means don’t you?” He said scratching the back of his head anxiously. “Like this is really not good”.</p><p>“Moons I am positive if anyone can fix this its you” he said with a wink as he attempted to move close to Remus. </p><p>“ME?! Oh no no no no. This is your mess, the very least you can do is pitch in to fix it”. Sirius held up his arms in surrender and backed back away. </p><p>“Right. You say that, but then ten minutes into doing anything you’ll say I’m doing it wrong and tell me to sit and wait for you to do it” he smirked. </p><p>Remus glared once again. The 7th time today and it was only 3 pm, that’s almost more then usual. Then he sighed. </p><p>“Lets get this over with”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Panic Attack</p>
<p>Remus bringing Sirius home for the first time.<br/>I used some person emotions here as I relate to Sirius so much sometimes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: Anxiety; Panic Attack<br/>---------------------------------</p>
<p>He paced the halls frantically with obvious nerves. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? He couldn't just wait for that door to open and be stood in the doorway as silent and as still as the trees around him. He wanted to make a good impression. He wanted them to like him. </p>
<p>But what if they didn't?</p>
<p>What if they saw his long wild hair and leather jacket and decided then and there to hate him? It wouldn't be the first time. His overthinking overwhelmed his mind. He started to feel his breath become short and his chest tie in a knot. His pacing ceasing as he slowly sat on the front steps, not even realising that he had moved. What if they decided that this was it? That he wasn't good enough. That he was just some immature guy with his life out of order. What if they took him away? The door must have opened behind him as the taller boy was suddenly at his side.</p>
<p>“Padfoot hey hey listen to me okay, not your thoughts. We can get through this just take deep breaths. Try to do the grounding exercise I taught you” Remus rubbed his back soothingly trying his best to help.</p>
<p>“Okay” He looked up. “5 things I can see. The roses. The front gate. A big tree. The railing. Your shoes.”</p>
<p>Remus smiled encouragingly and took Sirius’ hand in his. </p>
<p>“4 things I can feel. My hair on my neck. Your hand. The steps. The breeze”</p>
<p>“3 things I can hear. The birds. Distant neighbours. A dog barking somewhere.”</p>
<p>“2 things I can smell. The roses again and your cologne” he chuckled slightly. </p>
<p>“1 thing I like about myself”</p>
<p>“It's okay. It can be anything Pads”</p>
<p>“I like that I have you” </p>
<p>The two stayed there in silence holding each other for what felt like a lot longer than it was. Eventually Remus turned to face the raven haired boy.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to come in with me?”</p>
<p>“I think so”</p>
<p>“Sirius I love you and I promise my parents will too”</p>
<p>“I love you too Moony”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>